bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Yong Muhajil
|hometown = Zamboanga City, Zamboanga |TwitterUserName = iamyongm |InstagramUserName=iamyongmuhajil |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 2: Teen Edition |Currently1 = 4th Lucky Sun |NominationsPoints= 13 |TimesNominated = 5 (Weeks 15,16,17,18 & 19) |Days = 128 (104 in house) |Padaluck = 0 |TimesSaved = 0 |Ligtask = 0 |SeriesFullName2 = Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Part 4: The Dream Team |Currently2 = 3rd Place |NominationsPoints2 = 2 |TimesNominated2 = 2 (Weeks 31 & 34) |Place2 = 3rd |Team2= Lucky Suns |Days2 = 235 (163 in house) |Padaluck2 = 0 |TimesSaved2 = 0 |Ligtask2 = 0 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes }} Cornillo "Yong" Muhajil is a Teen Housemate in Pinoy Big Brother 7's Teen Chapter, who later became part of the Dream Team. He is a Muslim and belongs to a family with 17 children. He was born 14th out of 17 siblings, and was raised in a rural Mindanao life with his whole family hence having his moniker. He entered the house as a quiet, shy boy who had a hard time speaking and conversing with fellow teen housemates as English and Filipino weren't his first language, but as the days passed by he learned to show the other side of himself, being playful and cheerful. He eventually formed friendship with most of his fellow housemates. On Week 8, Yong found out that one of his sisters, Mona who happened to be the closest to him had eloped with his boyfriend and was pregnant. Big Brother then let Mona to stay in the house for a few days, as part of his reward. On Week 8, after succeeding in their 4th lucky task, Yong had a family reunion held in the activity area with all of his 17 siblings and their mother. His fellow housemates helped with the preparation for the reunion. He later celebrated his 17th birthday inside the house with his housemates. He was among the three housemates who were never nominated for eviction through nominations, in which all of the three where among the last four teen housemates remained in the house. On Week 19, after Kisses became the second teen finalist, Yong was left with Maymay on the nominations' list for the third and the last spot in the finals. After a week, Maymay won with 57.57% of votes while Yong got 45.43% of votes, making him the last evictee of Season 7's Teen Edition. He returned back to the house on Week 27, with his fellow teen housemate Christian as well as two previously evicted housemates from the Celebrity and Adult category. Two of each categories would compete for the 4th Lucky Spot in order to complete the Dream Team. Yong battled against Christian in a two round competition. At the end, Yong finally got the 4th Lucky Spot for the Teens' Lucky Suns. On Week 34, the housemates faced the Back-to-Back Nominations and Eviction. The housemates had to nominate for the last time however, they have to nominate on who they think is the most deserving to be part of the Lucky 7 Dream Team finalists that would go on to the Finale Night. The audience then only have 7 minutes of voting, the nominee who got the least number of votes would be evicted on that same night. Yong only had 1 nomination point received making him in danger for the last eviction of the series. Fortunately, he survived eviction and made her way to the Lucky 7 Dream Team that would go on to the Big Night. The two-night finale happened at the end of Week 34. On the evening of March 4, 2017, Yong advanced to the Big Four and on March 5, 2017 he reached 3rd Place, losing to Kisses and Maymay for the final two. Biography The Pag-A-Son ng Angkan of Zamboanga Before joining Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7, Cornillo “Yong” Muhajil, dubbed as the “Pag-A-Son ng Angkan ng Zamboanga”, likes to help his family do household chores such as to cook and to fetch water. Describing himself as a happy person, Yong, who is in Grade 9, said that he is also a behaved student. According to him, he knows how to sing, and to play basketball, volleyball and badminton. As he also knows how to cook, he said he can make the housemates Tinolang Manok. Describing love for him, Yong recalled his mother who takes care of him. Describing family, he said that his family is happy whenever they are together. Likewise, he remembered bonding with his cousins, playing and singing, when asked about youth. When asked about God, he shared that he would pray every Thursday and Friday at the Mosque. Meanwhile, Yong shared that it has been his dream to join Pinoy Big Brother and become a celebrity. This was also his father’s dream for him so he pursued. He said he idolizes former teen housemate Bailey May. As to why he should be the Big Winner, Yong said that he is a good person who knows how to entertain the people around him. Should he win the reality show, he said, “I'll use the money to help my family, for the renovation of our house, and for my siblings' tuition fees.” Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Lucky 7 Teen History Task History Competition History Nominations History Dream Team History Task History Competition History Nominations' History Post Big Brother * Yong with his fellow Big Four; Maymay, Edward and Kisses have appeared on numerous TV shows together in ABS-CBN, such as late night talk shows like Gandang Gabi Vice and Tonight with Boy Abunda, game shows like Minute to Win It, variety shows like It's Showtime and ASAP and the morning talk show wikipedia:Magandang Buhay Magandang Buhay. *He also appeared on front page cover of the Inside Showbiz Weekly magazine on the April 15-21, 2017 issue together with Edward Barber. Trivia * Yong is the second Muslim teen housemate who entered the house. The first one was Ailah Antopina of 737. * He is of Tausug - Visayan descent. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Season 7 (PHL) Contestants Category:3rd Place